pupLaura's special TOD
by pupLaura
Summary: Episode 6 has nearly 3000 words :O come on over and we'll have a great torture party :D rated for some language and fluff and a lot of blood.
1. Chapter 1

**So I haven't been posting lately, yes I know I know, but I know like Tokyo Mew Mew! So this is my first story, ongoing, because of course it's TRUTH OR DARE! So here we go…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of it's contents in any way, shape, or form, otherwise they will be ruined.**

**Ichigo: I heard that!**

?: Oh shut up all ready!

?: All right, all right.

*a random stage lights up, with an awaiting audience*

?: And it's Tokyo Mew Mew, dare time!

*a girl of around 15 years of age walks on. She has brown hair that reaches a third down her back, green eyes and normal skin. She also has lime-green ears, a pointy tail and two spikes side-by-side from her back. She wears a light-blue t-shirt, brown trousers and orange sneakers with pink straps*

Audience: *whoops and claps*

?: Oh honestly, that's too much, too much.

Audience: *laughs*

?: Anyways, I am your host, Leah, but you can call me by my author name, pupLaura!

Audience: Hi pupLaura!

pupLaura: And introducing my co-host, Sonic!

*a boy of around 17 with blue spiky hair and blue ears, tail and spikes, with emerald green eyes and peach skin, wearing a white shirt with blue sleeves, dark blue jeans and red shoes with a white stripe and buckle*

Sonic: Hi, I'm Sonic the-

pupLaura: Sonic is, or was a mobian hedgehog. But I didn't want my lil' bro to be co-host, so I took Sonic out of Mobius, turned him human and here he is.

Sonic: *frowns* What I don't understand is why you upped your age and downed my-

pupLaura: *snaps fingers and Sonic shuts up* Shut up, I don't want the audience to know. Anyway, enough of chit-chat, on with the purpose of this show!

Sonic: Yeah, ok. So two things; Leah, or 'pupLaura' as we are currently are calling her, was bored. So now, even though there are loads more, a truth or dare with people I have never heard of, let alone met.

pupLaura: So, without further ado, the guests, or torturees, of the show! Please welcome, Tokyo Mew Mew! Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Ryou, Keiicheo-

Sonic: *looking at script* You really need to learn how to spell his name.

pupLaura: *Death look* Will do, later.

Audience: *sweatdrop*

pupLaura: Kisshu, Pai, Taruto, Deep Blue, Masaya and Blue Knight!

Said characters: *Walks onto stage*

pupLaura: And of complimentary of the audience, this! *pulls out gun and shoots Masaya and Blue Knight*

Masaya: *Gets hit in the eye* Ow! What was that for?

pupLaura: I told you, complimentary of the audience!

Everyone else: *sweatdrop*

Sonic: Moving on, this is now the end of this episode! On the way, if you could fill out the form, which asks for your name, and truths and dares for the characters mentioned.

Mint: And please don't be too harsh!

pupLaura: Who asked you! *shoots* And we will leave it at that. Please do fill in the form, otherwise this show would be very boring! Because Keiicheo will probably give some lecture which I'll shoot him for-

Sonic: Hey hey hey! What the hell are you talking about? And which ones Keiicheo?

pupLaura: Oh sorry. And he's that guy *points to Keiicheo*

Keiicheo: *gulp* Hi?

pupLaura: Whimp *shoots* So now, with that, goodbye!

*stage lights switch off*

**Me: Well, that wasn't too bad!**

**Sonic: Bad? You shot 4 characters!**

**Me: Shut up! Do you want to make it 5?**

**Sonic: No… **

**Me: Good! *claps a couple of times* Disclaimer, anyone!**

**Pudding: pupLaura does not own Sonic, only his human form-**

**Me: Other one! But that one counts anyway.**

**Pai: pupLaura doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of it's contents. Otherwise it would be a terrible disaster for the characters…**

**Sonic: Review or no update!**


	2. Chapter 2

pupLaura: *is waiting*

Sonic: *panting* finally… got… mail…

pupLaura: Well finally! *snatches letter*

**From TMMAngel**

**You shot the tree hugger? AWESOME! I prefere to use a flamethrower, fryingpan, dagger, chainsaw, darts, ax, sword, or mallet on him but that's just me. Let's get the dares(and some truths) started!**

**Ryou: Why pink? Why of all the colors in the world did you pick pink? Why not lilac? Blue? Or even red?**

**Tree Hugger: DIE! *revs up chainsaw***

**Ichigo: If you had to kiss Ryou or Kish who would you pick?**

**Blue Knight: You sir need a makeover and a life.**

**Keiichiro: Who designed the cafe uniforms?(I will beat whoever is responsible with my fryingpan!)**

**Deep Blue: Here's a gift for you! *gives box that contains paint bomb that is about to blow up***

**Tart: Admit you like Pudding or fae the wrath of my flamethrower!**

**Let me know if you're taking people as co-hostesses since I would love to join you.**

pupLaura: No problemo! Let's get the show started!

Sonic: Ryou, why Pink? Why of all the colours in the world did you pick pink? Wait a sec, is that even English…?

pupLaura: Put your glasses on… no wait… ugh!

Ryou: Um… *points a Keiichiro*

Sonic: While the finger is there, Keiichiro, Who designed the uniforms?

pupLaura: Also it says I will beat whoever is responsible with a frying pan. That explains one of the parcels! *opens parcel and a magic frying pan zooms out, ready to bash someone*

Keiichiro: I didn't design the uniforms. *points at Ryou*

Ryou: You chose pink so I got my revenge by designing the uniforms like that!

Frying pan: *starts hitting Ryou*

pupLaura: Moving on, Tree hugger DIE! *rips open package to reveal a magic chainsaw which goes after Masaya*

I WILL NOT DESCRIBE MASAYA'S DEATH SO THIS DOESN'T RISE UP TO M

pupLaura: *minds a bit scarred* Ok… Moving on. Ichigo, if you had to kiss Ryou or Kish, who would you pick?

Ichigo: Well, er, Ryou is extremely annoying…

Ryou: *is finished from being bashed by a frying pan* I… heard… that… *drops dead*

Ichigo: Kish… well he's annoying to, and he also stole my first kiss, stalked me, and I still have no idea why he loves me so much.

Kish: …

Ichigo: So I guess it's Ryou.

Kish: *off to kick Ryou's body around*

pupLaura: Want a bit of help? *revives Ryou*

Kish: *grins and kicks Ryou in the nuts*

Ryou: ….

pupLaura: *shoots* we get the point.

Sonic: *is chuckling* The next one is for Blue Knight, and it says You sir need a makeover and a life.

pupLaura: *Grins* I'm off! *is dragging a reluctant Blue Knight off stage*

Sonic: *sweat drop* Moving on, you have a gift Deep Blue. *Hands out box*

Deep blue: *takes and opens the box, and a paint bomb explodes*

Sonic: *laughing* …. Hehehehe…

Deep Blue: *almost explodes* HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT ME! *runs after with sword in hand*

Sonic: Uh oh. *trys to run fast but fails* I FORGOTTEN I WAS A HUMAN!

pupLaura: I'm back – hey! What's going on!

Deep blue: *ignores*

pupLaura: *shoots* And that's for ignoring me. Anyway, welcome the new Blue knight!

*a boy with short blonde hair with blue eyes wearing a green jersey, black trousers and matching trainers, also with a revenge look on his face*

pupLaura: *shoots* I saw that! Anyway, *looks at letter* Taruto! Admit that you like Pudding or face the wrath of… *eyes gleam* Flamethrower… *rips open another parcel to reveal a shiny new flamethrower* Admit!

Taruto: No!

pupLaura: *fires up*

Taruto: …No…

pupLaura: *points at Taruto*

Taruto: Still no…

pupLaura: *finger on the trigger*

Taruto: Well, er, maybe…

pupLaura: *starts chasing Taruto around*

Taruto: YES! OK I ADMIT IT I LIKE HER JUST GET THAT BLASTED THING AWAY FROM ME!

pupLaura: *turns off* Good boy…

Sonic: *Sweat drop* We got mail…

pupLaura: *rips open

**From DustDemon**

**I suppose I could give this a try...looks like fun!**

**Ichigo: What do you find so appealing about Mayasa?**

**Pai: Who is less annoying, The Mews or Kish?**

**Mint: Given the ability, would you marry Zakuro?**

pupLaura: Three truths! Ichigo, What do you find so appealing about Masaya? Pai, who is less annoying, The mews or Kish? Mint, Given the ability, would you marry Zakuro?

Ichigo: Cause he's hot… fit… popular… and so amazing!

Kish: *grumble*

Pai: The mews. At least they don't plant stink bombs in my room, keep asking me when can I have candy, what's the next plan and other annoying questions.

Kish: Don't forget the paint bombs! *laughs*

Mint: No.

pupLaura: *is recovering from fit of laughs* Well then, I guess that leaves me to wrap things up, since there are no more letters!

Sonic: So goodbye for now, we will be back tomorrow, so please send in as many dares as you can!

pupLaura: Mind you, they were mostly truths…

Sonic: But anyway…

pupLaura and Sonic: Goodbye and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

pupLaura: We're back! 'Cause I'm bored and we do have a review.

Sonic: We'll get to the end of this one and check for any more. Then obviously do those.

pupLaura: Hey, why don't we wait a while then check back! It's only 8:15am at the moment…

Sonic: True…

TMM cast: *sigh of relief*

3 HOURS LATER (literally)

Sonic: Any more?

pupLaura: Nope, so we'll start!

**From TMM Angel**

**This time I have mostly dares. Some of them not as bad as others.**

**Ryou: Watch the 10 HOUR NYAN CAT VIDEO WITH NO BREAKS!**

**Ichigo: Kiss Kish on the lips, for atleast 10 seconds.**

**Blue Knight: Challenge either pupLaura or Deep Blue to a sword fight to the death!**

**Mint: Give up all of your tea for a whole year!**

**Tree Hugger: Either get burned by a flamethrower or burn down a tree.**

**Zakuro: What do you think of the other mews?**

**Pudding: Do you like Tart back?**

**Tart: Since you admitted your feelings for Pudding last chapter, you can have a cookie.**

**Pai: *gives fryingpan* Beat up Kish. But give pupLaura the fryingpan after your done.**

**Until tomorrow peoples!**

pupLaura: *grinning evilly* DARES!

Sonic: *sweat drop* First dare; Ryou: Watch the 10 HOUR NYAN CAT VIDEO WITH NO BREAKS!

Ryou: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

pupLaura: *had recovered from evil grin fit* GO IN! NOW! *shoves Ryou into TV room*

Sonic: That seems a little… long…

pupLaura: You don't have mercy for him, do you? This is truth or dare, and I'll allow reviewers to dare you if you *really want* to.

Sonic: *gulp* No thanks…

pupLaura: Good! Next one; Blue Knight: Challenge either pupLaura or Deep Blue to the death. Yay! I get to kill Blue Knight!

Blue Knight: You think! I challenge pupLaura! *draws out sword*

pupLaura: You'll wish you never done this! En guard! *magic's sword out of no where*

Blue Knight and pupLaura: *starts battling each other*

Sonic: While they are doing that, we skipped one out! Ichigo: Kiss Kish – no, I can't go on…

Ichigo: *reads* No way!

Kish: Yes way! I love TMM Angel now!

Ichigo: What I don't understand is why couldn't he finish reading it out…?

pupLaura: *comes back with blood all over it* Because it reminds him of the time Amy tried to rape him.

Sonic: *screams like a little girl and runs off stage*

pupLaura: And that, unfortunately, is the reaction given if you mention it. Or rape, or sex, or kissing for that matter.

Ichigo: *shiver*

pupLaura: Anywayz! If you don't do the dare, I'll have to cut you up into a million pieces. And there's all ready been one victim of that punishment!

Ichigo: *groaning* Blue Knight.

Kish: I will not let that happen to my kitty *pulls Ichigo close and kisses her forcefully for 12 seconds, then let's her go*

pupLaura: *before it ends* Aww, fluff. Snapshot time! *takes photo*

Ichigo and Kish: No way! *chases after pupLaura*

pupLaura: *zooms off stage*

Sonic: *comes back on* Ok, next dare: Mint, give up your tea for a whole year!

Mint: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sonic: So that's 365 chapters of no tea. And I'm guessing Leah will cut you up into a million pieces if you have a sip of it.

pupLaura: *comes straight back on and holds sword up to Sonics throat* Don't you _ever _call me by that name on this show. You got it?

Sonic: *gulps* Yes Puplaura…

pupLaura: *looks at script and screams* YOU WROTE MY NICKNAME WRONG! IT'S A LOWERCASE p AND A UPPERCASE L! *starts chasing Sonic around with sword*

TMM Cast (except for Ryou and Blue Knight): *ROFL*

*a masked dude comes on stage*

?: I am the emergency co-host, when Sonic and pupLaura are gone, I come on. Next dare! Tree hugger/Masaya: Either get burned by a flamethrower or burn down a tree.

Masaya: *screams like a little girl and clings onto random tree* NEVAH!

?: Flamethrower it is then. *incinerates Masaya and tree at the same time* Double points!

Masaya: *turns into ash*

Sonic and pupLaura: *comes back on stage making out*

?: EW! *runs off*

pupLaura: *stops and realizes where she and Sonic are, and turns red* Uh… me and Sonic where just showing TMM how to make out properly.

Sonic: *turns red as well*

Lettuce: Urm… next dare?

pupLaura: *Still red* Ur, yes! Or should we say, truth! Zakuro: What do you think of the other mews?

Zakuro: Ichigo's too pink, but is a great leader, Mint is too snobby and way too into tea…

Mint: *Starts crying*

Zakuro: … Lettuce is OK and Pudding is a great spark of energy to be around of.

Pudding: Yay! Zakuro onee-chan likes Pudding!

pupLaura: And while we are there, Pudding: Do you like Taruto back?

Pudding: Yes Pudding like Taruto back! *hugs and kisses Taruto on the cheek*

pupLaura: Aww, young fluff. And Taruto: Here's a cookie for admitting your feelings *gives*

Taruto: *eyes widen, smiles and eats cookie, then goes hyper*

pupLaura: *angry* I'm going to administrate a complaint to TMM Angel about that cookie!

Sonic: *laughing*

pupLaura: Not funny! *hits his head with a frying pan* And speaking of frying pans… Pai!: Use this frying pan and bash Kish up, but you have to give it back afterwards.

Pai: *eyes light up and smiles for the first time in his life* THANK YOU! *takes frying pan and starts chasing Kish with it*

pupLaura: *sighs happily* What a way to end another Episode of Tokyo Mew Mew Truth or dare…

Sonic: *is horrified, with a large lump on his head* What a way? Taruto is hyper, Mint is crazy because she has no tea, Pai is chasing Kish with a frying pan. Ichigo is chasing Kish for that kissing thing-

pupLaura: _Oh, he doesn't go crazy when kissing is mentioned?_

Sonic: -Blue Knight is dead, Zakuro offends Ichigo and Mint, Masaya has been incinerated, you're administrating a complaint to TMM Angel about the cookie, and you made out with me only later to bash my head!

pupLaura: *nods* Yep, that's a way to end an episode.

Sonic: *sighs* _Sometimes I wonder what goes through her head…_

Postman: Mail!

pupLaura: *shoots postman and takes mail* Thank you! *throws out the door*

Sonic: Like that was nice…

pupLaura: *ignores and rips open mail*

**From Spencer_Bear**

**This looks awesome! :D**

**Ichigo: Kick someone in the ballz :P**

**Kish: Jump off a bridge you Gary-Sue!**

**pupLaura: Pweaze pweaze pweaze can I be co-host as well?**

**Sonic: ARRRR! *rams***

**pupLaura: Battle me and see which one of us is better!**

**Masabaka Blue Shit, and Deep Crap: Go burn in hell!**

**Ichigo: Sprinkle this powder onto you! It makes you look prettier. (not really, it's sex lust that reacts to the first boy she sees.**

**Boys: Beginning next chapter, you're not allowed to look at the girl you love most until the end!**

**That's all for now...**

pupLaura: That name sounds familiar…

Sonic: Ichigo: Kick someone in the ballz :P

Ichigo: Thank you! And I know exactly who to kick… *kicks Kish in the nuts*

Kish: 0_0 *falls down in pain*

pupLaura: Kish: Jump off a bridge you Gary-sue!

Kish: Gary-sue?

pupLaura: A dare's a dare, so go!

Kish: *jumps off a random bridge and get's eaten by crocodiles*

Sonic: Hey pupLaura! Spencer wants to you to make him co-host as well!

?: *comes on* Please please please can I?

pupLaura: Spencer?

?: *takes off mask and reveals he's a black boy with brown eyes and blonde spikey hair* Yes sis?

pupLaura: Oh my god… anyway, no.

Spencer: Please?

pupLaura: No.

Spencer: Please?

pupLaura: No.

Spencer: Please?

pupLaura: No.

Spencer: Please?

pupLaura: No.

Spencer: Please?

pupLaura: No.

Spencer: Please?

pupLaura: No.

Spencer: Please?

pupLaura: FINE!

Spencer: Yay! Now; Sonic: ARRRRR! *rams*

Sonic: *is knocked down* What was that for?

Spencer: I don't like you!

pupLaura: Spencer, if you want to be co-host, there are a few rules – one of them is not harming Sonic, or any other co-hosts, including me.

Spencer: Aww… Anyway! Leah, I challenge you to a fight!

pupLaura: *gets mad* YOU'RE ON LOSER!

pupLaura and Spencer: *Starts fighting*

Sonic: While they're doing that, Masa****, Blue **** and Deep ****: Go burn in hell!

Masaya, Blue Knight and Deep Blue: *burns in hell*

pupLaura and Spencer: *Still fighting*

Sonic: Um… Ok… Ichigo: Sprinkle this powder onto you! It makes you look prettier. (not really, it's sex lust that reacts to the first boy she sees)

Ichigo: *looks at powder* I'm not stupid. *throws towards Sonic*

Sonic: Aaah! *tries to catch but ends up being sprinkled upon*

Spencer: *Sees* Oh no! He's going gay!

Sonic: *turns around and sees pupLaura* HELLO MY PRETTY! *rips off clothes and chases after pupLaura*

pupLaura: OH SHI-

*beeeeeeeeeeeeeep*

THE REST OF THIS EPISODE IS CUT OFF FOR M RATED REASONS

WE APOLOGIZE FOR ANY INCONVIENCE

BUT HERE'S THE BOYS REACTION TO THE LAST DARE

Boys: WHAT? NO WAY! Awwwwwwww…

THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

pupLaura: And another day had begun! This means more dares! Unfortunately, neither of my co-hosts are available today, so I'll have to be very careful otherwise we might have to bring my sister out. So anyway! On with the dares…

**From Spencer **

**(He gave them to me out of reviews, sorry!)**

**Mint: Try fizzy drinks as a replacement to tea**

**pupLaura: I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY PLEASE CAN I COME BACK ON?**

**Pai: Here's a flamethrower, some stink bombs and paint bombs and get Kish back!**

**Boys: Starting this chapter, you aren't allowed to look at the girl you love most!**

**pupLaura: If anyone (even Sonic and me) breaks the above dare, you get to punish them painfully without killing them!**

pupLaura: Ok first off! Mint: Try fizzy drinks as a replacement to tea

Mint: *is dead*

pupLaura: She's all ready dead? *Revives*

Mint: MUST HAVE TEA

pupLaura: Jeez, try some lemonade *throws a bottle*

Mint: *catches, drinks and becomes happy* THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER! *starts drinking more*

pupLaura: Well… that backfired…

Spencer: *comes on stage* Please will you forgive me for what happened yesterday?

pupLaura: After what I ended up, no.

Spencer: Please? And where's Sonic?

pupLaura: No, and Sonic is still in bed from embarrassment.

Spencer: Oh. *stifles laughter*

pupLaura: Er, right. Well, GET BACK TO YOUR PUNISHMENT!

Spencer: Awwww *leaves*

pupLaura: Next up! Pai: Here's a flamethrower, stink bombs and paint bombs and get Kish back! Aww, now I wish I was Pai…

Kish: 0_o And I was I was someone else right now!

Pai: *eyes gleam, takes stuff and starts chasing Kish around*

pupLaura: Aaah, I love the sound of chasing! Anyway, Boys: this chapter, you aren't allowed to look at the girl you love most! And I get to punish you if you don't follow this!

Kish: *not looking at Ichigo*

Pai: *not looking at Lettuce*

Taruto: *not looking at Pudding*

Ryou: *not looking at anyone*

Keiichiro: *not looking at Zakuro*

Masaya: *not looking at Ichigo*

pupLaura: Aww, he still loves her?

Blue Knight: *not looking at anyone*

Deep Blue: *not looking at Mint*

pupLaura: Ok… Onto the next review!

**From PurplemonsterXoX**

**omgggzzz i love this it lolzz...Anywayss**

**DaReZ- (-Wtf)-**

**Tree Hugger-Omigod your my favorite..Not..someone get an evil aura please and murder him with a pillow and a cheese puffs (ehhh gotta mix it up right)make him eat them then put the pillow over his face -insert evil laugh-**

**Kish-Dress up in skater cloths and make sure Ichigo doesnt know its you make shur he looks Sexii!**

**Ichigo-Take a photo of u in a bikini then place it by skater boi kish!if you dont i will find you! you dont want me to find you!**

**Lettuce-Makeout with Pai now or ill idk i like you ur kewl**

**Pai-Kiss Lettuce Back Gammit!**

**Tart-Kiss Pudding on the nose,cheek,or lips!**

**Pudding-eat as much candy you can make sure you get hyper!**

**Truths-**

**Ryou-are you like one of those rich snotty boys..jw**

**Kechirro(srry cant spell)-if you could date zaruko or mint who would you?**

**Zaruko-would u date kechirro or ryou?**

**Mint-why are you obseesd over much..**

**Tree hugger-Are you Schizo you have like three personlity Blue knight,tree hugger,And Deep blue You need Some Pills!**

**thats it..**

**Purplemonster-chan XD XP**

pupLaura: I get to kill Masaya! Here's some cheese puffs *gives*

Masaya: *eats*

pupLaura: *covers his face with a pillow*

Masaya: MRFFF MRF MRF MRFFFFFFF! *dies*

pupLaura: Ok! I wonder what he tried to say…

Sonic: *comes on*

pupLaura: Okay you're back, now I'm not going to wonder who'll replace me if I run off stage.

Sonic: Ur, right *face turns red* Kish: Dress up in Skater boy clothes and make sure Ichigo doesn't know it's him and make sure he looks sexy!

pupLaura: I don't like that word either, anyway! Go on Kish! *gives him clothes and pushes him into a changing room*

Kish: Wait! Whoa, WHOA!

pupLaura: Ok, next is for Ichigo: Take a picture of yourself in a bikini and place it by Skater boy Kish! Oh boy, this is gonna be good…

Ichigo: *mumbles and swears then goes into the other changing room*

Sonic: While that's going, Lettuce: Make out with Pai

Lettuce: *turns as red as a tomato* U-u-u-um, o-o-o-ok…*kisses Pai*

pupLaura: Pai: Kiss Lettuce back!

Pai: *goes red but kisses back*

pupLaura: Aww, fluff. Snapshot time! *takes photo*

Pai and Lettuce: *don't care still kissing*

Sonic: Oh well… Taruto: Kiss Pudding on either Nose, cheek or lips.

Taruto: Aaah! *goes red but kisses Pudding on cheek*

pupLaura: *takes photo*

Sonic: Ok, Pudding: Eat as much candy as you can and go hyper.

pupLaura: Convenient as I have a delivery of sweets coming around about…

Random delivery truck: *fills stage with candy*

Delivery truck man: That'll be £2000.78p please

pupLaura: I'M NOT PAYING THAT MUCH! *blasts truck*

Pudding: CANDY! *starts eating*

pupLaura: Hold on a sec… did that dare say Pudding going hyper?

Sonic: Er, yeah…

Pudding: WEEE! *bouncing off the walls*

pupLaura: YOU IDIOT! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!

Sonic: Isn't it our policy to respond to every dare?

pupLaura: *facepalm* Yes… but oh well! I'll just put her in the hyper room! *Drags Pudding off stage*

Sonic: Ok… Here are the truths! Ryou: Are you like a rich snobby boy? Keiichiro: If you could date either Zakuro or Mint who would you chose? Zakuro: Would you date either Keiichiro or Ryou? Mint: Why are you obsessed about Zakuro? Stalk-ish much… And finally Tree hugger: Are you Schizo you have like three personalities, Blue knight, Tree hugger and Deep blue. You need Some Pills!

Ryou: *looks offended* NO.

Keiichiro: Zakuro.

Zakuro: Keiichiro.

Keiichiro and Zakuro: WHAT?

Mint: Because she's rich and a famous supermodel.

pupLaura: Back! And that's all?

Mint: Er… yes…

pupLaura: *shoots* Ok, NEXT.

Masaya: Deep blue isn't part of me. He is some sort of spirit and – he took my body for his own.. Blue Knight was a form activated by the aliens unknownly until this war was over. So it's not really my fault I have three forms.

pupLaura: Ok, well then, onto the next review! I guess?

Sonic: Yep, that was the last truth.

**From TMM Angel**

**Um, I'm going to go out on a limb and guess Tart isn't allowed to have anymore sugar?**

**Mint: Don't worry, a year is only 365 days. Wait, it's going to be a leap year this year so it's going to be 366 days. You might want to find a replacement for your tea...**

**Tart: Draw on Pai's face when he's asleep and blame it on Kish.**

**Deep Blue: You need a life if the only thing you do is make plans to conquer Earth.**

**Ichigo: *hands mallet* You can beat up one person, that's not Sonic, pupLaura, or Kish.**

**Ryou: Give Pudding, Lettuce, and Ichigo a big raise or face my chainsaw(yes the same one that killed Tree Hugger)!**

**Pai: Tart drew on your face! Here's a flamethrower. *hands flamethrower***

**Blue Knight: I'll make this easy for you, challenge Pudding to a juggling contest. The loser has to put this on. *holds up frilly pink dress with lots of sparkles and ribbons on it***

**Sorry about the hyper alien child! I won't give him any more cookies, I promise!**

pupLaura: That's ok! Anyway;At least we know that Taruto gets hyperactive easily.

pupLaura: OK! Onto the first dare of this review – or should I say, truth. On the other hand, is it just a comment…? Anyway, Mint: Don't worry, a year is only 365 days. Wait, it's going to be a leap year this year so it's going to be 366 days. You might want to find a replacement for your tea...

Mint: *is drinking loads of coke*

pupLaura: She all ready has…

Mint: %$*^ tea!

pupLaura: *laughs*

Sonic: She's in a laughing fit now, so Tart: Draw on Pai's face and blame it on Kish.

Tart: *grins* Pai's asleep all ready, how convenient! *takes out sharpie and wonders off*

Sonic: o_0 Ok… Deep Blue: You need a life if all you are ever going to do is make plans to conquer earth. Wait, conquer earth…? This sounds WAY to Eggman-y

pupLaura: Tell me about it *rolls eyes*

Deep Blue: I've given up now, because I no longer have any supporters…

pupLaura: Aw, what a sad sad story. NOT. Ichigo: *hands mallet* You can beat up one person, that's not Sonic, pupLaura, or Kish.

Ichigo: *beats up Ryou*

Ryou: Hey, hey, OUCH!

pupLauraRest is censored. Ryou: Give Pudding, Lettuce, and Ichigo a big raise or face my chainsaw(yes the same one that killed Tree Hugger)!

Ryou: I'll give Pudding and Lettuce, but not Ichigo!

Chainsaw: *Revs up*

Ryou: OK OK And Ichigo as well.

*lemonade splashes everywhere*

Chainsaw: *disappears*

Sonic: Ok… next for Pai: Tart drew on your face! Here's a flamethrower. *hands flamethrower*

Pai: *wakes up with all kinds of doodles on his face* Wha what?

Sonic: Tart drew on your face…

Taruto: It wasn't me! It was Kish!

Kish: Was not liar!

Taruto: No you're the liar!

Kish: No you!

Taruto: Liar liar pants on fire!

Technically, it was a dare that Tart was to draw on Pai's face, then blame it on Kish. So really, it was Tart.

Taruto: Hey! Why did you have to spill the beans?

Sonic: *sweat drop* It's my job…

Pai: *Starts chasing Tart around with a flamethrower*

pupLaura: OK… Blue Knight: Blue Knight: I'll make this easy for you, challenge Pudding to a juggling contest. The loser has to put this on. *holds up frilly pink dress with lots of sparkles and ribbons on it*

Blue Knight: *gulp* Okay… Pudding, I challenge you to a juggling contest!

Pudding: Yay! Pudding will win! *starts juggling like a master*

Blue Knight: Erm… *Tries to juggle but fails*

Pudding: Pudding wins!

pupLaura: and that's the end of the show!

Sonic: Leah, capital letter *points to script*

pupLaura: Don't. You. Ever. Call. Me. By. That. Name. Again! On this show. Or you'll end up like Spencer.

Sonic: *shivers, gulps then nods*

pupLaura: Anyway! It's 25/02/12 now, I've been on a long hiatus, there are a couple more reviews since I last edited this document, but those will go onto the next chapter. Until then, get extra ones in! So, until next time, goodbye!

Sonic: By the way, do you think adventure Rock will load now? (bbc DOT! co ANOTHER DOT uk FORWARD SLASH cbbc! ANOTHER SLASH adventure rock LAST FORWARD SLASH the great big thingy that's called a download!)

pupLaura: I hope so, or I'll sue CBBC.

CBBC staff: *gasp*

pupLaura: Anyway, I hope that's not the case.

Sonic: I think that camera is still on.

pupLaura: BETTER NOT BE!

Cameraman: *gulps then switches camera of- BZZZT

Connection lost

**I'm really sorry about not updating! I lost interest again. But I swear I'm not going to do that again! Anyway, see you tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

pupLaura: I'm BORED

Sonic: I thought you're watching Newsround?

pupLaura: Just ended. I need to find something else to watch.

Sonic: Why don't you do the show? We have reviews…

pupLaura: LET'S GO THEN! At least it'll stop me from wobbling my wobbly tooth *wobbles molar*

**From lolzgirl**

**Dare: Want them to tie up and hang kishu (dont kill him yet) Then feed him tic tacs , i want them Put on a mexican jalipeno costume including a sombbraro and mustash ,And beat him with a huge log until he dies , if that doesnt work then get out the bozooka!yay!**

Kisshu: *Screamz*

pupLaura: Get the suit out! *gets Mexican jalapeño costume with sombrero and moustache*

Sonic: *pushes Kisshu into changing room*

pupLaura: *gets loop ready and more rope* Seriously, this is the most random dare I've ever encountered. And it's funny!

Kisshu: *comes out of changing room with the moustache over his eyes* Hello? Who turned the lights off?

Sonic: *rips moustache off his eyes and sticks it in the right place*

Kisshu: OW! At least I can see again.

pupLaura: *ties Kisshu and gets out big log* Ready!

Kisshu: YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE! *starts running*

pupLaura: Dead will do! *chases*

Sonic: *chases as well*

Spencer: *comes on* I'm bored of this, so I'll pull out the next review;

**From Aurora-chan**

**Please, please, please, PLEASE let me be a co-host! I'll do ANYTHING! *appearance is on my profile if you need it***

**Anyway, to the DARES and *cough* very few *cough* TRUTHS!**

**Treehugger and Ryou: Die a gruesome death by my chainsaw, then be put in a dress until you die again.**

**Ichigo: Kiss, date, or go into the closet for the you-know-what with Kisshu. Kiss is for five minutes, closet for an hour or date three times for three chapters.**

**Pudding and Taruto: Share a nice moment together with a five minute kiss.**

**Lettuce: Who do you like? Ryou or Pai?**

**Mint: No tea for the rest of the chapter**

**Zakuro: Who do you love?**

**I'll be back with more, so later!**

Spencer: I love chainsaws! And I'm not the one who does the teleporting! SIS! GET YOUR BUTT HERE NOW!

pupLaura: What is it?

Spencer: Someone wants to be a co-host.

pupLaura: Permission granted! *teleports Aurora in*

Aurora: *has a comic in hand* Huh? Where am I?

pupLaura: My show, Tokyo Mew Mew Truth or dare!

*audience claps*

Aurora: Oh yeah! *puts comic book away* Can I shoot tree-hugger?

pupLaura: Go ahead!

Aurora: *Gets out gun* Take this! *shoots*

Masaya: Ow! Not my eye again!

Aurora: And now you will die a gruesome death at the hand of my CHAINSAW! *powers up chainsaw*

Masaya: *screams and runs*

pupLaura: And while that is going on, you done with Kisshu yet?

Sonic: *is next to a hung and beaten-with-a-log Kisshu* All done!

pupLaura: *depressed* I wanted to do the bashing... nevermind! Ichigo: Kiss, date or go into the closet for you-know-what with Kisshu. Kiss is 5 minutes, closet is 1 hour, and date is one for 3 chapters.

Ichigo: ****

Kisshu: Yes! :D

pupLaura: Hey, who revived you?

Kisshu: I dunno

pupLaura: Anyway, you heard me, which is it?

Ichigo: Erm… I think date sounds the least worst…

Kisshu: *sulk*

Ichigo: But it's long… closet is out of the question… I think…

pupLaura: Make up your mind!

Ichigo: Kiss…

pupLaura: Good! Because Taruto has to pull one of them off with Pudding as well!

Taruto: What?

pupLaura: Three, two, one, GO!

Sonic: *hears tv* How are you torturing and watching tv at the same time?

pupLaura: Easy – I'm pulling an all nighter to finish this episode.

Sonic: JUST?

pupLaura: Course not, to watch Iron man and get more writing done. And maybe even start a pillow fight with myself.

Sonic: *dumb laugh* Ok…

pupLaura: Anyway, Lettuce: Who do you like, Ryou or Pai?

Lettuce: W-w-w-w-w-well, I t-t-t-t-t-t-think I l-l-l-l-l-l-l-like… P-p-p-pai…

pupLaura: And there you have it! Pai!

Sonic: Ok… Next up, Mint- oh it's another tea dare!

pupLaura: Come on people, cut the tea out! Mint aint havin' any for the next year! Take a chill pill! And she's all ready found a replacement!

Mint: *is drinking coke*

pupLaura: See? And onto the last truth; Zakuro: Who do you love?

Zakuro: *spits drink out* K-… Keichirro…

Sonic: And with that, onto the next review?

**From Mew Mew Pachirisu**

**Awesome! Can I Pwetty, Pwetty pwease be a co-host? I know i don't know you in real life, but i'm a fun person! **

**TRUTH: **

**pupLaura: In, like, the second chapter, were you and Sonic really just showing the cast how to make-out? **

**Tree-hugger: Seriously. You need to take a pill and die. **

**Sonic: You're weird. :P **

**Tart: What did you do with the candy pudding gave you?**

**Spencer: Ha! You're actually pretty funny ^_^! ^-^ **

**pupLaura: Can Spencer come back on the show? Pretty Please? **

**DARES:**

**Keiichiro: ...Can I have a hug? Pwetty Pwetty Pwease? **

**Ryou: I want a piggy back! From you! Now! **

**Zakuro: Where Slacker clothes and not take a shower for a week**

pupLaura: *Reads first truth and spits out drink* Yes! No second questions! *teleports Pachirisu in*

Pachirisu: *is sleeping*

pupLaura: Forgot about time-zones, but I'm still pulling an all-nighter… And I think I might call her Pach for short until I get her real name.

Aurora: *comes back* Who's she?

pupLaura: Another new co-host. Apparently she's sleeping.

Aurora: Wake her up then!

Sonic: *nudges Pach* Wake up…

Pach: Huh… this aint my bed… and it's hard…

pupLaura: That's because you're lying on my stage floor.

Pach: What? pupLaura?

pupLaura: Yep, the one and only. Get up, we have some torturing to do.

Pach: Which gives me an idea! Tree-hugger; you seriously need to take a pill and die.

Masaya: What?

pupLaura: *Stuffs pill and water down Masaya's throat*

Masaya: *chokes and dies*

Sonic: Well, that was fast. AND WHADDYA MEAN I'M WEIRD?

Pach: *giggles*

pupLaura: I don't think Sonic liked insult.

Pach: *finishes giggling* Hey Taruto, what did you do with the candy Pudding gave you?

Taruto: I ate it.

Pudding: *Starts crying*

Taruto: Hey… I'm sorry…

Pudding: *runs away*

pupLaura: Awww, I think she just broke up with you Taru-taru.

Taru-Taru: HEY! DON'T CALL ME THAT! Why is my name now Taru-Taru?

Spencer: *is looking at Pach's review* Hey, I'm funny!

Pach: You sure are *kisses Spencer's cheek*

Spencer: Ew, get away from me herpie girl! *blasts to another continent*

pupLaura: Oh well, at least he's out of the way.

Pach: Zakuro, wear Slacker clothes and not take a shower for a week while Keiichiro hugs me and Ryou, give me a piggy back! Now!

Ryou and Keiichiro: WHAT?

pupLaura: And while Pach terrorizes Ryou and Keiichiro, I'll wrap up the episode.

*the camera explodes*

**Sorry I missed a couple of reviews now that I finally got this chapter out. I think I'll try and update every week, but it's a likely story. Anyway, I'll include those other two reviews in the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

pupLaura: Hey, I'm back! And as promised, I came back soon.

Spencer: *mumbling at Persephone's review* I have to dress up in a monkey suit with a bikini?

pupLaura: *peers over Spencer's shoulder* HAHAHHAHAHAHA, THAT'S GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN! I'M SO PUTTING THE PICTURES ON YOUTUBE AND AT LEAST 5 MORE DIFFERENT SITES!

Spencer: My self esteem has just been completely and utterly destroyed.

pupLaura: During Episode 6, I think? Holy cheese, episode 6! *blasts into the air somehow in absolute joy* Anyway, better get on with the show. And where's Sonic?

Sonic: *walks on stage with purple hair* Don't. Say. A word.

pupLaura: How did that happen?

Sonic: Hair colouring accident… I accidentally got purple and not blue…

pupLaura: *bursts into a violent fit of laughter* MAYBE YOU NEED GLASSES AFTER ALL! OR BETTER YET, YOU'RE PROBABLY COLOUR BLIND! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I LOVE TODAY

Sonic: ¬_¬

Spencer: While Sonic plots pupLaura's demise as she attempts to recover from her fit of laughter, I'll read the first review.

**From Flower**

**Dear Tmm tod**

**hi people! so can I co-host.**

**GRUESOME DARES**

**Ichigo: You have to be my mum and anyone my dad Lettuce,Pudding and Mono oh she's my little friend that follows me in reviews but she's asleep so when she wakes up don't tell her about reviews so where was I yeah and Zakura is Auntie Judy and Pai and Kish are uncles and Tart a brother.**

**Uncle Pai: give me a piggyback!**

**Tartu: thats your new nickname Tartu now give me your pocket money! or I'll take your Wii controller :- D mwa ha ha**

**Corina: go into that room!**

**Deep Blue:go into that room!**

**Corina Deep Blue: do whatever you like in the room stay there till the next chapter!**

**TRUTHS! AND DARES**

**KISH:DID YOU EVER KILL SOMEONE IF YOU DID WERE PINK IF YOU DIDN'T WERE PURPLE.**

***Mono woke up***

**what are you doing!**

**Me: writing rev.. nothing no I'm writing umm a story for 500 words story.**

**Mono: I'm in it who N**

Spencer: Sure Flower! Just lemme… hey pup! We have another Co-host!

pupLaura: *is attempting to recover* JUST GIVE ME A MINUTE! HERE, HAVE SOME POWERS!

Spencer: Awesome! *Teleports Flower in*

Flower: *is in towel, singing into a hairbrush*

Spencer: Yo… you're on my sis' stage.

Flower: *stops singing* Oh my, how embarrassing! *red face*

pupLaura: *had recovered laughing, but bursts into another fit of laughter* GREAT TIMING, BRO!

Spencer: I think I'm just going to take over the show for a while… I know. *clicks fingers and a small-ish white long-sleeved t-shirt, blue miniskirt and tap shoes appears in his hands* This may tickle, Flower.

Persephone and Aurora: *come on* Oh no you don't Spencer! *drags him away, leaving Flower dumbfounded*

Sonic: *still plotting* Don't worry, there'll be back… And in the meanwhile, Ichigo, you are now Flower's mum…

Ichigo: ¬_¬ This should be fun

Sonic: And anyone can be dad, and I'll take the job for the matter of annoyance.

Flower and Ichigo: ¬_¬

Sonic: Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, and Mono?

Mono: *appears* Since when did my surroundings become America's got talent?

Audience: *laughs*

Sonic: No, you're actually on Leah's show Tokyo Mew Mew Truth Or Dare.

pupLaura: *suddenly recovers from laughing and gives Sonic the stare* Do not call Leah! You're getting it now! *starts chasing Sonic in a murder rage*

Sonic: Aw man! *runs*

Persephone and Aurora: *comes back* Come on Flower, you need some clothes! *grabs Flower from each side and drags her off stage*

Spencer: Ok, I guess I'm in charge for the moment.

TMM cast: *scared*

Spencer: We've wasted a lot of time, so we better hurry up and finish Flower's dares. What Sonic was saying earlier. Ichigio is her mom, Sonic dad, Lettuce, Pudding, 'Mono', Zakuro are aunts, Pai and Kish are uncles and Tart brother.

Said characters: ¬_¬ This should be fun

Spencer: Tart, Tartu is now your name

Tartu: I don't like it!

Spencer: Too bad, you're stuck with it. Also, you have to give all your pocket to Flower or you'll lose your controller. *holds up Tartu's wii controller and puts a gun to it*

Tartu: NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Spencer: Give the money! *holds out hand that says Flower's money*

Tartu: *looks longley at his sack of money, then gives it to Spencer*

Spencer: I might give it to Flower when she comes back. *tosses Tartu his controller back*

Tartu: MINE! *grabs controller like a creepy kid*

pupLaura: *comes back with blood all over herself*

Spencer: Please don't tell me you killed Sonic…

pupLaura: Almost. He's losing blood fast, though. Maybe I overdid it? *smiles guiltily*

Spencer: Crap, I better help him. *rushes to find Sonic, dropping Tartu's pocket money along the way*

pupLaura: Ah, I guess that belongs to Flower. *picks up* Next, Mint and Deep Blue have to go in that room and stay there until the next chapter unless I call them out for specific purposes AKA dares/truths

Mint and Deep Blue: Do we- *disappears*

Spencer: *comes back dragging a dead Sonic* Yeah, he died.

pupLaura: Oh, too bad. *Revives Sonic*

Sonic: *coughs and splutters blood*

Spencer: You OK, bro?

Sonic: Yeah… Will be… *coughs and throws up more blood*

Spencer: You sure you didn't do more then slash him a few times?

pupLaura: I may have shoved a knife down his throat… *giggles like a maniac* Anyway, we must get back to the show. Kish, if you ever killed someone then you have to wear pink, if not, purple.

Kish: *face turns read, then his clothes turn pink*

pupLaura: Oh! Who did you kill?

Kish: I've killed tree hugger several times.

Tree-hugger: *is lying in a puddle of blood and other… human sources…* You got that one right *dies*

pupLaura: Gosh, this show sure is gory?

Sonic: The same as Horrible Histories?

pupLaura: Yeah, I guess. I don't think we should raise the rating yet. Anyway, onto the next review!

**From MisstressRiruko**

***gasp* An awesome ToD! Can I please be a co-host? :3**

**Name:Riruko**

**I get hyper,and ppl can do NOT NASTY dares on me if I become a co-host!All you need to know. ;P**

**TRUTHS**

**Ryou:Do you like Zakuro or pupLaura better?**

**Taruto:Would you either eat dirt or eat...a tree? **

**DARES**

**DeepBaka:MAKEOVER TIME!**

**Tools:**

**hair dye**

**'s maid dress**

**After the makeover, take a snapshot,post the pic on YouTube and see how many views he gets!Here's an embarrasment thermometer.**

**Ichigo:Kiss Kisshu or face the wrath of my axe! You have 10 seconds... :D**

**Lettuce:Don't wear your glasses for a year.**

**Taruto:Eat the option you chose for your truth!**

**Keiichiro:Go swim in the muddy swap with the killer froggies!**

**Great ToD,update soon!**

**MistressRiruko**

pupLaura: Another person who wants to be a co-host? *teleports Riruko in*

Riruko: Hello everybody!

pupLaura: Awww, I didn't surprise teleport her. You're better at that, bro.

Riruko: Oh, I thought I was starting my performance on America's Got Talent.

pupLaura: Again with AGT? Huh…

Riruko: But this is much better then that stinking show! First, Ryou: Do you like Zakuro or pupLau-

Ryou: Zakuro. At least she's not trying to kill you with dares from other people.

pupLaura: *innocent smile*

Riruko: Next, Tart-

pupLaura: He's known as Tartu for now.

Riruko: Oh. Hehe!

Flower: *comes on wearing a pink party dress, red tap shoes and white stockings* How do I look?

All boys: *jaws drop*

pupLaura: Since when did it take so long? I'm like… 10 minutes!

Aurora: *comes on as well* Well, obviously then you aren't a proper girl.

pupLaura: Tell me something I don't know. *motions to clothes she's currently wearing, which are stinking from the first episode*

Aurora: Oh for goodness sakes, this calls for a makeover! *grabs pupLaura and drags her off stage*

pupLaura: Wait! Noooo! Anything but that!

Sonic: *bursts into laughter* Do her good!

Spencer: Since that is happening, Tartu: Would you rather have to eat dirt or a tree?

Tartu: WHAT! That's crazy. I'd probably eat a tree anyway.

Spencer: Then a tree you shall eat! *clicks fingers and a small-ish palm tree appears on the floor* Eat that or you'll suffer a more painful punishment.

Tartu: *gulps* Yes sir… *starts chewing on bark*

Sonic: And I think pupLaura will be in a bad mood when she gets back, so no one mess up!

TMM cast: *gulp* Yes sir!

Sonic: And on that note, Riruko, here's all this stuff and Deep Blue. Go do whatever you girls do to eachother with that stuff.

Riruko: Yes! *rushes off stage, barely clinging onto Deep Blue*

Deep Blue: Why me…

Spencer: When did he get out of that room?

Sonic: Weird stuff happens here. You'll get used to it.

Spencer: ICHIGO, KISS KISSHU OF FACE THE WRATH OF THIS RANDOM CHAINSAW THAT CAME OUT OF NO WHERE! *revs up random chainsaw*

Ichigo: Aaaah! *trips over and 'kisses' Kisshu*

Spencer: Nice! *Takes photo*

Sonic: Eugh… *hides*

Spencer: And now… no more glasses, Lettuce! *takes glasses from Lettuce*

Lettuce: Oh no… *bumps into all sorts of stuff*

Keiichiro: Oh no… I saw that last part…

Sonic: You have no choice. *pushes Keiichiro into a muddy pit of whatever… with killer froggies!*

Keiichiro: AAAAH! *is currently being eaten alive*

Spencer: And on that note, time for the next review!

**From Anime-GuardianAngel**

***sing-song* I'm back! It's me, TMMAngel, I got an account and finally reviewed this story while logged in. Anyways, since it's been a while I have some time to make up for so everybody gets a dare or truth!**

**Deep Blue: Do the world a favor and kill Tree Hugger.**

**Blue Knight: Kick Sonic and then run for your life.**

**Tree Hugger: Do you know why everyone hates you?**

**Kish, Pai, and Tart: Do the chicken dance.**

**Zakuro: So, how long have you liked Keiichiro?**

**Mint: How's the coke working for you?**

**Lettuce, Pudding, and Ichigo: Kiss Pai, Tart, or Kish on the cheek(only one guy per girl).**

**Ryou: *tosses sword* Kill Deep Blue.**

**Keiichiro: Kiss Zakuro on the cheek.**

**pupLaura: Are you sure you and Sonic were just showing everyone how to make-out? It doesn't look like that to everyone else.**

Sonic: Oh hey, it's TMM Angel!

Kisshu: Yes! I mean… oh no, more dares!

Sonic: The first one is Deep Blue killing the tree-hugger. But since he's not here, I shall do the honours! *decapitates tree-hugger's limbs, then hangs his head on the wall* Ooops, that's going to be hard to revive.

Spencer: Psssssh, no problem.

Sonic: Prove it!

Spencer: Later. I want that head there longer.

Sonic: Right. Blue Knight- OH CRAP! *Starts running*

Blue Knight: *chases after Sonic*

Spencer: Now, Masaya, do you know why everyone hates you?

Masaya: *is dead*

Spencer: Oh, I forgot. *mumbles a spell and Masaya's head comes to life*

Masaya's head: Whoa! Where am I? Why can't I feel my limbs? Why is the bottom of my neck dripping blood? Why am I a talking head? A TALKING HEAD?

Spencer: Sonic chopped your head from your body and hung it up on the wall. Anyway, do you know why everyone hates you?

Masaya's head: …

Spencer: No time left. *hand lights on fire, and burns Masaya's face off*

Masaya: BURNBURNBURNBURNBURNBURNBURN *head returns dead*

Spencer: Awww, I was hoping he lived through the whole burning period, but my spell ran out. Oh well!

Sonic: *approaches Spencer while rubbing his butt* Yeah… have any plans to deal with the knight idiot?

Spencer: I've been meaning to kill him for some time. Allow me. *random cape and Eggman's moustache appears*

*somewhere on Mobius*

Eggman: WHERE'S MY BEAUTIFUL MOUSTACHE?

*back to whatever world we're at*

Sonic: Kish, Tartu and Pai: DO THE CHICKEN DANCE! AND FOR ADDED LAUGHTER, YOU HAVE TO WEAR THESE CHICKEN SUITS AS WELL!

Kish, Tartu and Pai: Aw man!

Sonic: While they do that, this camcorder will be streaming the dance live onto youTube. Meanwhile, Zakuro: How long have you liked Keiichiro?

Zakuro: *sipping tea* A while.

Sonic: And what's 'a while'?

Zakuro: A couple of weeks now. But it's not that big of deal.

Mint: *heart eyes* So Modest…

Sonic: Who let you out?

Mint: I dunno. As you said, random things happen…

Sonic: Oh well. How's the coke going?

Mint: Fine. I'm not that crazy into it now, but at least it takes my mind off tea. *sips coke*

Sonic: That dare really backfired…

Spencer: *returns with Blue Knights* I guess that would be my fault. I was the one who introduced the fizzy drinks.

Sonic: But I guess it's not that bad, it's only one dare…

Spencer: Anyway, I've got more trip-kissing to do… *cape and moustache appear again*

Sonic: What the hell goes through that kid's mind…

Spencer's mind: 

Sonic: 0_o disturbing. Anyway… Ryou, you've got some killing to do! *tosses sword*

Ryou: AWESOME! *hops off*

Riruko: *returns with a girly looking Deep Blue*

Deep Blue: *face is completely red*

Sonic: Get the camera! *Starts streaming*

Ryou: *slashes through Deep Blue, killing him*

Riruko: HEY! My work is ruined! *starts crying*

Spencer: No, no… it's OK… look. *revives Deep Blue and fixes his clothes and stuff*

Riruko: *sniff* Thanks.

Aurora: *finally returns with pupLaura* And now, for the new pupLaura!

pupLaura: *is wearing a pink and white dolly dress thingy, pink ballerina shoes, pink stockings, pink gloves and an pink ear ribbon* Hide me. Please. Now.

Sonic and Spencer: *burst into complete and utter hard laughing*

pupLaura: *Red face*

Aurora: Like what I've done?

Spencer: IT'S PERFECT! *starts crying from the laughing*

Persephone: Gee, I was on the toilet ready to go back on stage, and then Aurora-chan drags me to dress pupLaura! It seems as if our work is never done.

Aurora: Heh heh, sorry…

pupLaura: Help me! *starts silently crying*

Sonic and Spencer: PRICELESS! *is getting out of breath from laughing*

pupLaura: I swear to god I'm going to kill the both of you on the spot if you don't stop laughing.

Aurora: *Sweatdrop* Shall we move on?

Persephone: That might be an idea.

Aurora: Keiichiro, kiss Zakuro on the cheek! Awwww, how cute!

Keiichiro: No big deal. *aims for Zakuro's cheek, but slips and ends up kissing her on the lips*

Zakuro: !

Sonic and Spencer: *have died of laughing*

pupLaura: Nice. Now I can revive them and torture them!

Flower: Is it me or is that just cruel? You've all ready killed Sonic today.

pupLaura: I guess. I'll give 'em a break, I guess this is kinda funny… *chuckles, then revives Sonic and Spencer*

Sonic and Spencer: *continue laughing*

pupLaura: Perverts ¬_¬

Flower: Since you aren't in murder mood, are you sure you were just showing the cast how to make out in episode 2?

pupLaura: I'm bloody sure.

Aurora: It doesn't seem like the truth to everyone else.

pupLaura: Well, That's what I'm sticking to. Last review!

**From Mew Mew Pachirisu**

**You shall never know my real name! Mwa ha ha ha. Call me ... uhm ... Uh ... Persephone! (Pronounced Per-se-fa-ne, not Persephone literally). **

**Taruto: Make it up to Pudding by giving her 100 of those candies.**

**Pudding: Have fun with the hyperactivity those candies give you. **

**Spencer: That wasn't nice. I'm sad now. Dress up in a monkey suit wearing a bikini to cheer me up.**

**pupLaura: Take lots and lots of pictures.**

**Sonic: YES YOU'RE WEIRD! What are ya gonna do about it?**

**Ryou: Put on Mint's battle outfit. **

**Keiichiro: Put on Zakuro's battle outfit. **

**Taru-Taru: Put on Pudding's battle outfit.**

**Kisshu: Put on Ichigo's battle outfit. **

**Pai: Put on Lettuce's battle outfit. **

**Guys previously mentioned: NOW HOW DOES IT FEEL?**

**Girls: Take even more pictures!**

**Tree-Hugger: Death by taking Mint shopping using your credit card. The bill will kill you of shock. And shopping's torture for me. In fact, I'm hiding from my friend who wants to take me dress shopping.**

pupLaura: Tartu! Give 100 candies to Pudding to make up for last episode.

Tartu: WHAT! That will clear out my entire sweet draw!

pupLaura: Too bad, you have to do it.

Tartu: *grumbles* I hate this day… here Pudding, here's some candy to make up for yesterday or whenever it was.

Pudding: Yay! Thank you Taru-Taru. *pecks his cheek*

Taru-Taru: *blushes*

Persephone: Spencer, you made me sad. TIME FOR THE BIKINI MONKEY SUIT! *chases Spencer*

Spencer: Oh no! *Starts running*

pupLaura: OH MY GOD, THOSE DARES ARE FUNNY! Kish, Pai, Tartu, Ryou and Keiichiro – you have to put on mentioned battle suits of those girls! Because I'm too lazy to type! [Insomnia attack]

Kish, Pai, Tartu, Ryou and Keiichiro: NOOOO! *starts running*

pupLaura: *starts chasing*

Sonic: No-

Riruko: HEY! GIVE US SOME SPOTLIGHT! *Snatches microphone*

Sonic: Don't you have your own?

Riruko: You don't want to know…

Persephone: Hey! These are my dares, I should read them out! *attempts to snatch microphone*

Aurora and Flower: *Sweatdrop* Oooh boy…

Aurora: Tree hugger has to take Mint out for a shopping spree and he will die of shock of the credit card bil-

**The rest of this episode is cut off for reasons of the cameraman was attacked, I'm too sleepy and it's too chaotic. So I bid you goodnight, my beloved viewers. Remember to review with plenty of truths and dares! Toodles!**

**(Oh, and when I upload this and notice another review, my ass is as good as ninja'd, and the review will wait until whenever I post the next chapter ¬_¬)**


End file.
